oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
TzHaar Fight Pit
The TzHaar Fight Pit is an minigame in which players fight against each other in a free-for-all arena. It is located in the TzHaar City. The winner is crowned champion once everyone else has been killed. Killing someone ejects them out of the arena and into the waiting area. World 12 is the unofficial TzHaar Fight Pit world. Please note this is a 'Safe' minigame. If you die during this minigame, you will retain all of your items. Gameplay and General Strategy Getting There The Fight Pit is located beneath the Karamja Volcano, in the TzHaar City. You can either teleport or take a boat to Karamja. On the top of the Volcano should be a cave entrance, which will bring you to the city. The fastest way to get there is teleporting with a charged TokKul-Zo, followed closely by the fairy ring just north of there. The City Before actually starting the game, you'll probably want to check out the city. You'll find that there is a bank in the northern part of the city, due east of the cave entrance. There are also various shops for Runes (up to Death), some types of Ores and Gems (this is the only store that sells onyx) and the TzHaar weapons. There's a Lava Forge for smelting ores, and a Sulphur Vent for cooking food. Joining a Game Upon entering, players will be given option to "play with people in this world" and "play with everyone (global)". Choosing "play with people in this world" will take you to the pits on your current world, where you can play with other people on that world as with most minigames. Choosing "play with everyone (global)" will take you to a separate, instanced shard world. This is accessible from any normal world, and so allows players on different worlds to join in the same game. You cannot teleport out of this world. Upon leaving the game or being disconnected, you are returned to the cave entrance on the world from which you entered. The Waiting Room The waiting room is little more than a small enclosure. Here, players wait for the next game, converse, watch the current game, or form teams. Inside the waiting room is a small pillar. By clicking it, players can view various areas of the gameplay area. The next game starts once someone has won the current game. If there is no current game, the next game starts when there are at least two players waiting to play. Basic Gameplay The rules of the Fight Pits are simple: the last man standing wins. Winners will receive a red skull icon above their head, signifying them as the winner. The winner can either re-enter the waiting room to collect a reward of Tokkul or can wait in the gameplay area for the next game to begin. Equipment The Fight Pits is an 'anything goes' minigame: any weapon or armour type can be used, with the exception of the dwarf multicannon. This makes the game very popular for high-levelled players wearing Barrows armour or using Ancient Magicks. Another advantage is bringing in a Fire Cape, it allows you to get double the amount of Tokkul. Rangers also take their chances with accompaniment of a Black d'hide or Void knight set and a Rune crossbow. Basic Strategy *'Teams:' Many players will agree to 'team up' in the waiting room. After all other enemies have been defeated, the players of a team either take turns winning or then turn on each other. This is a very popular strategy and is often used by clans. *'Hiding:' An often-ridiculed strategy, hiding consists of concealing oneself in a remote corner of the area, waiting for the various players and teams to weaken each other. Most people count the number of people, and then look at the remaining left. If everyone isn't in the centre, players will most likely run around the pit searching for the hider. This strategy is near-identical to the waiting game strategy except that it is usually done by lower-levelled players, players not confident in their combat ability, or single players playing against teams, hoping that if they are not spotted they will either get to attack the last person standing while he/she is weak, or win by forfeit if the last player mistakenly leaves the pit, thinking they have already won. *'The waiting game:' A very common strategy in which a player waits (usually out of sight) whilst the other players fight amongst themselves. Sometimes a waiting player will be attacked prematurely, in which case he or she will have to fight their attacker. This is near-identical to the hiding strategy except that it can be done in small groups, who plan to team up against the other now-weakened players, aiming to win the game through an unbalanced fight. *'Ancient Annoyance: '''Most ancient magicks players will hide in the pits arena; when there is one player left, the ancient magicks player will freeze the other player(s). Once the player is deeply injured, the ancient magicks player will lure the player into far back into the pit and freeze him for a long period of time. Instantly, the ancient magicks player exits the current game into the waiting room, leaving the player at the back with low lifepoints and disabling him to obtain his tokkul and setting him with low lifepoints at the next game. Monsters After a certain amount of time, waves of various Tzhaar creatures will appear and attack remaining players. These waves consist of Tz-Kih (level 22), Tz-Kek (level 45), and Tok-Xil (level 90), and come in large numbers. A few minutes after the Tok-Xils appear, all players in the arena will begin to take 10 life points very quickly until every person but one is dead, ending the round. Reward The last player standing is rewarded with Tokkul, the money of the Tzhaar. The amount varies, based on the combined combat levels of the players the winner defeated. (His or her own level is not included) Anyone who walks out during a game is also not included. Tokkul can be redeemed at many different Tzhaar shops around the city. Additionally, there is a chance for this a Hybrid armour robe (body) drop. This will be dropped in the minigame, with a higher chance at a drop the more games you have won. However, a loss reduces this chance. History The TzHaar massacre occurred here on 13 May 2008, the day that TokTz-Ket-Dill was released. It was possible to attack other players in the Fight Pits waiting room, and players would lose their items if they died. This was fixed later in the day, and some players were also banned for bug abuse. Rangers and mages fighting in the arena even sometimes attacked the players waiting to play the game, despite the fact that only gravestones appeared. It was later referred to as the "TzHaar massacre", based on the Falador Massacre. The TzHaar fight pits received an update in which an option, "''play with everyone (global)", was added to allow players to compete on an instanced world accessible from any normal worlds. This was RuneScape's first example of an Instanced Shard World. On 14 Febuary 2012, the option to search for global matches was temporarily removed. Trivia *In the TzHaar tourist guide, this minigame is referred to as the "Play Pits". *Becoming champion of the fight pits is one of the Hard Karamja Tasks. *A controlled forced teleport was found by players who used it to leave the Fight pit arena while still displaying the red champion skull. *Since Clan Wars was released, the pits have become considerably less popular due to the similarity of the two minigames. *After the main world update, there was a bug which prevented any games from beginning if there were people viewing inside an orb. *If a double ko happens with the last 2 people (one being the champion) the champion will revive with 1 Lifepoint remaining *This is also where some TzHaar go to die, as mentioned in the lore A Return To Stone. *If the player looks into the viewing orb in the waiting room, stops viewing, doesn't move anywhere and tries to teleport anywhere with TokKul-Zo he will get a message: You can't teleport whilst using the viewing orb. no:TzHaar Fight Pit nl:TzHaar Fight Pit fi:TzHaar Fight Pit Category:Minigames Category:Player vs Player Arenas Category:TzHaar Category:Wikia Game Guides activities